Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{4} \times 4\dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{9}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 9}{4 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{63}{8}$ $ = 7 \dfrac{7}{8}$